Bree's Little Boy
by The6thBionic
Summary: (HIATUS) A bunch of one-shots where Bree has taken care of her younger brother, Chase. Open Request! If you have a chapter idea you'd like me to write, leave it in he review section and I will do my best!
1. Introduction

Hey guys! So, this is going to be a bunch of one-shots of times Bree has taken care of her younger brother, Chase. They won't be in chronological order. One chapter, they could be young, the next they could be older. But I'll put their ages at the top so you guys don't get confused! I hope you like these one-shots!

xxx

the 6th bionic


	2. Physicals

**here's chapter 1! Please R &R!**

 **Adam 19, Bree 18, Chase 16**

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

I'm sitting in the doctors office with my three brothers and .

Given that we've never had one, thought it was a good time for a physical check up.

They're about to take out blood.

I have no idea how they do that, but I'm not really nervous. Adam doesn't seem to be either. But I'm a little worried about Chase.

He looks really pale.

"Hey, how do they take blood?" Adam asks. "They stick needles in your arm, and it draws the blood into a tube," Leo replies.

That explains it. Chase is terrified of needles. I look and Chase and grab his hand, "You okay?"

He just nods.

The nurse walks in, "Okay, shall we go youngest to oldest?" He asks.

Seeing Chase's eyes widen, he changes his order, "How about oldest to youngest?"

Adam hops up on the table, waiting for him to begin.

"Okay, this will be over quickly. If you start feeling dizzy, tell me, alright?"

Adam nods as the nurse sticks the needle in his arm.

Within a few minutes Adam's done and it's my turn. Releasing Chase's hand, I hop up on the table.

"Same instructions as I have your brother!" The nurse smiles, and I nod.

I can see Chase watching to see exactly what happens, as his face pales even more.

Focusing on Chase, I didn't realize that the nurse was about to stick the needle in my arm. I gasp as the tiny stick punctures my skin.

"Deep breaths," the nurse says. I immediately relax. It's not really that bad!

Chase is looking at me with a nervous expression. I give him a reassuring smile, letting him know that I'm fine.

"Alright! You're all done!" The nurse bandages my arm, and I hop off the table.

"Next!" He turns to Chase.

Chase slowly stands up and walks over to the table.

He gives me a pleading look.

"Um, is it okay if I stand with him?" I ask the nurse.

"Absolutely," he replies. "You a little nervous?" He asks Chase.

"A little," Chase replies.

"Well I tell you a little trick that helps. Lay back on the table, and your sister can hold your hand. If it hurts or you get scared, just squeeze her hand!"

Chase nods, laying back as I hold his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

He stares up at me as the nurse prepares the needle.

"Okay, you ready?"

Chase just nods his head.

The nurse stick the needle in Chase's arm, causing him to squeeze my hand tightly.

"You good?" The nurse asks.

"Yeah," Chase replies, closing his eyes.

After a few minutes, the nurse pulls out the needle, and quickly bandages Chase's arm.

"Now, that wasn't too bad, right?"

Chase chuckles quietly, still gripping my hand.

"Okay, you lay there for a bit while I go get these to the lab!" The nurse says, leaving the room.

walks over to Chase, "You okay, buddy?"

Chase just nods with his eyes closed. I bend down and kiss his forehead, ruffling his hair.

"Oh, he took so much!" Chase breathes out. The rest of us chuckle, "He only took one tiny tube," Adam says.

"That was not tiny!" Chase protests. We all laugh again, then head a loud crash.

Turning our heads we see Adam in the floor.

"Adam, what did you do?" I ask. "I was sitting in be doctors chair and it slid out from under me!" He whines, rubbing his backside.

We all shake our head and laugh.


	3. Author's Note

**hey guys! this is just a little note for you guys! I got some reviews on the first chapter, some questions, and something I just wanted to clear up! :)**

 **first, I'm so glad that you guys are excited about this! I loved the reviews!**

 **Susz - Yes! If you have a request you'd like to put in for a chapter, I will do my best to write it! :) (I wasn't sure what you meant by Open Request, so if you didn't mean what I said, let me know! :))**

 **Guest - In my stories, they won't all be current ages. In some they will even be toddlers. And, in an interview, Billy Unger (William Brent) said that Chase was two years younger than Bree. I could be wrong though. But for my stories, it will work out best if he's two years younger. :)**

 **jasminejohnson41, I am so glad you're excited about this story! I hope you continue following it!**

 **Now, like I replied to Susz, if you guys have any request/a chapter idea for me to write, just post it in the review section, and I'll do my best! :)**

 **xxx**

 **the 6th bionic**


	4. Bionic Brother Toss : The First

**I'm glad you guys liked the first one-shot Here's chapter 4! (Technically it's only the 2nd story, but whatever XD). Please R &R!**

 **Adam 8, Bree 7, Chase 5**

 **Third P.O.V.**

Little Bree, or as her little brother calls her, Bee-Bee, was sitting at the counter in the lab, playing dress up with her dolls.

"You look pretty in pink!" She exclaims to one of her dolls, as her little brother runs over to her, wrapping his little arms around her waist.

"Bee-Bee, make him stop!" He cries into her chest.

"Make who stop?" She questions. As if on cue, Adam runs into the lab, "C'mon, Chasey, let's play!"

"No! You don't wanna play, you just wanna throw me, Adee!" Little Chasey climbs up into his big sisters lap.

Bree gives her brothers a puzzled look, "What?"

"Bee-Bee, Adee threw me! Two times!" Chase cries.

"Adam! Why would you throw him?" Bree yells, hugging her little brother close to her.

"Cause it's fun!" Adam laughs. Bree sends a glare to him. She looks down at Chase, then back to Adam.

"Did you hurt him?"

Adam shrugs, "I think he said his arm hurt."

"Come on, Chasey," Bree hops off the stool, pulling her little brother by the hand, over to the couch in the lab.

Helping him climb up, she laid a pillow under his head, and covered him with a blanket.

"How bad does your arm hurt?" She asks him.

"It feels better now!" He replies, wiping his eyes.

"You should take a nap!" She says, kissing his cheek.

Walking back over to Adam, Bree punches his arm. "Ow! Bree!"

"You deserved it! Now apologize to Chase!"

Adam starts walking to Chase, but Bree pulls him back. "No, Adam!"

"But you said-"

"Not now! He's napping! Wait till he wakes up!" Bree says, hands on her hips.

Adam sighs, "Geez! Women!" He walks away shaking his head.

Bree giggles, hopping back up on the stool, continuing her dress up.


	5. Sick

**Glad you guys liked the last one-shot!**

 **Teeloganrory,** ** _I'm so glad you like this story! Hope you continue to enjoy it!_**

 **Jonas,** ** _Thank you!_**

 **Susz,** ** _Thanks so much for the idea!_**

 **This chapter idea was requested by Susz. Susz, I started this out with Chase just being sick, but it went farther than that... I hope you like this! If this isn't what you had in mind, tell me in the review and I'll write another one as soon as possible!**

 **Please R &R!**

 **Chase 17, Bree 19**

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

I sighed, walking towards the mentors quarters. It was a quiet and peaceful day on the bionic island.

took all the students on a field trip. And Leo and Adam, accompanied by Douglas, decided to go on a hike to some abandoned island.

So it's just me and Chase here!

I make it to the mentors quarters, walking inside. Looking at the couch, I see my younger brother curled up in a ball, wrapped in a blanket.

I walk over to him, sitting beside, "Are you okay?" I ask.

"I don't...feel good..." He says between coughs and sniffles. I put my lips to his forehead, checking for a temperature.

"You feel really hot!" I say, stroking his hair. "Hang on a second."

I speed around the room, grabbing some necessities.

Speeding back, I cover him with a blanket, and stick a thermometer in his mouth.

"You look really pale, too," I say, noticing how his usually tanned skin is now much lighter.

Hearing the thermometer beep, I pull it out of his mouth, humming to myself.

"What is it?" Chase asks. "One hundred and one," I reply.

"What others symptoms do you have?"

"My whole body aches, I'm nauseated, my head feels weird, and I'm sick!" He ends on a whiny tone. I laugh at his childishness, stroking his cheek with the back of my hand.

Well, this isn't how I wanted to spend my day, but he's my little brother. It's fun babying him and getting on his nerves!

"I'm gonna go make you some soup. Take a nap, and I'll wake you when it's ready."

I kiss his forehead, before standing and walking to the kitchen.

I should probably call and let him know.

Pulling out my phone, I dial 's number.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Hey, Chase is sick."

"How sick?"

"He's shaking all over, he said his body hurts, he's nauseated, and his head feel weird."

I can hear him sigh, "I hate to make the students leave. They're having so much fun!"

"Oh, no don't do that. I can take care of him. I just thought I should let you know!" I say.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. We'll be fine!" I assure him, while putting soup in a pot. "Okay. If he gets worse, call me!" agrees.

"I will...yes sir...okay, bye!" I hang up the phone. After I turn the stove on, I walk back over to Chase to find that he's fast asleep.

In about ten minutes the soup is ready. I put it into a bowl, then walk over to the couch.

Sitting in front of my brother, I gently shake him awake. He moans, pushing his head into the couch pillow.

I poke his ribs until he rolls over. He gives me a pouty look, and I return it with a puppy lip. "Poor baby!" I said, stroking his hair down.

He really looks pitiful! His skin is even paler now, his eyes are swollen and sunk in, and his hair is literally going in every direction.

"Here, sit up! Your soup is ready," I tell him. I place another pillow behind his back and one in his lap, as he sets up.

"Thanks," he smiles slightly, as I place the bowl on top of the pillow in his lap.

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

 **Time Skip**

"Hey Chase, I called in some medicine for you and I've gotta go pick it up. Will you be okay by yourself?" Bree asks, pulling her jacket on.

I nod my head, which causes a dizzy spell to hit me, so I close my eyes tightly.

Bree sits beside me, "Are you sure?" She strokes my hair.

"Yes, I'm sure."

She kisses my cheek, and I scrunch my face up. "Bree!" I whine.

She laughs and stands, "Promise you'll call me if you need anything!"

"Bree, I'm not a baby!"

"Yeah, but you can't deny that you love it when we baby you!" She says, leaving the room.

I laugh to myself, clicking on the TV. I sit and watch it for a minute, then I decide to get a drink.

I walk over to the kitchen, only making it half way when I feel a sharp pain go through my stomach.

It worsens and I fall to the ground, grunting and shaking. What's going on?

I look around for my phone to call my sister. It's all the way across the room!

I yell out as the pain worsens. It keeps getting deeper and deeper. I can't even breathe in. I try taking small breaths, as the room begins going dark around me. Everything slowly fading away.

 **Time Skip**

My eyes flutter open, and I realize that I'm still on the floor. The pain is still there and I'm still shaking all over. I curl up in a ball, clutching my stomach tightly.

Then I hear footsteps coming into the room.

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

"Chase, I'm ba-...Chase!" I yell, seeing my brother laying on the floor.

I run over, kneeling down beside him. "Chase, what's wrong? What happened?"

He moans, "It...hurts," he says, between gasps of breath. I rub his back, noticing how he's clutching his stomach.

Suddenly he yells out in pain, and shoots up into a sitting position. "Bree!" He yells, tears rolling down his face.

"Chase, I don't know what to do!" My voice quivers, as I feel tears of fear and frustration threatening to fall.

"Please!" His eyes are scrunched up as his tears flow faster. Not knowing what else to do, I pull him close to me, holding him tightly.

"You're gonna be okay, Chase! I promise!"

I quickly pull my phone out of my pocket, calling .

"Hello?"

" , you've got to come home now! Chase is hurting in his stomach really bad, and I don't know what to do!"

 **'s P.O.V.**

I listen to what Bree's saying, then I hear Chase yelling out, sounding to be deeply in pain.

"Have one of my students speed you hear!" Bree yells, then I hear the sound of a dropping phone, and her soothing Chase.

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

The pain just keeps getting worse! I'm scared! I don't know what's going on!

Bree holds me closer to her, and I bury my head in the crook of her neck, letting the tears just fall down.

I still can't breathe in, due to the pain intensifies when I try.

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

"Chase, honey, breathe!" I repeat over and over again to Chase. If he doesn't breathe he'll end up passing out!

"Make...it...stop!" He cries out between gasps for air. I can feel his tears soaking through my shirt, as my own begin slowly rolling down my cheeks.

runs into the room, followed by Adam, Leo, and Douglas.

"Chasey!" Adam yells.

"Chase, buddy, look at me! I need you to tell me what's wrong," says.

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

I open my mouth to respond to , but all I can manage is, "Hurts," as I push my head further into my sisters neck.

" , do something!" I hear her yell.

"Okay, Adam hold Chase, and Bree, speed us all down to the infirmary!"

I feel myself being lifted up, then a breeze blown against me.

My brother lays me down on the table, and someone grabs onto my hand. I open my eyes, seeing Bree.

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

I watch as runs a scan over Chase, as he twists and turns on the table.

"He has a virus in his chip. That's what has caused his sickness."

"Well how did that happen?" Leo questions.

"Sometimes it just happens. I have all my equipment for it in the lab back at Mission Creek. But right now I'm going to have to fix it using the tools I have hear. Now this is going to be a little painful, so Adam I need you to hold him down, Bree, keep his focus on you, and Leo, you help me and Douglas."

We all go to our designated jobs. I stand beside my little brother, taking both of his hands in mine.

"Chase, look at me, sweetie."

I get his attention focused on me, as behind his work.

Chase tenses up, then yells out in pain. I don't look to see what is doing. Chase's expression tells me enough.

"You're gonna be okay!" I whisper to him.

"Just a few more seconds, buddy," Douglas informs him.

Finally they fix whatever was wrong with Chase, and his body relaxes.

I push his hair off his forehead, where it had been stuck with sweat.

walks over and rubs Chase's shoulder. "How do you feel?"

Chase nods his head, "Better."

"Bree, will you stay with him? I've gotta get back to the students."

"You left them alone?" I question. He stares at me for a minute, "No," his voice squeaks.

"Gotta go!" He, Douglas, and two of my brothers run out of the room.

I look back down at Chase to see him smiling up at me.

"What?" I ask, sitting beside where he's laying.

"Thank you," he replies. "You don't have to thank me. Now lay here and get some sleep, okay?" I kiss his forehead then stand up.

Walking to the door, I take one last glance at my brother, who's already fast asleep.

I may complain about my brothers sometimes, but I wouldn't trade them for anything.


	6. Esteem

**Thanks for reviews on the last chapter!**

 **This chapter was also requested/suggested by Susz. Go check out her stories! They're awesome!**

 **Please R &R! Constructive criticism welcomed and appreciated!**

 **Time Skip 2 Days 3 Weeks 1 Week**

 **Chase's**

"Guys, we have to get out of here before the building collapses!" I yell to my siblings.

We're currently on a mission, obtaining someone information for .

Some of the men found out that we were in here, and set a bomb.

These guys are doing something illegal, I just don't know what.

"But what about the information for ?" Adam asks.

"Adam, there's no time!" My sister tells him.

Hearing something with my super hearing I look above my sisters head. A beam is falling!

"Bree, watch out!" I tackle her to the ground, and out of the way.

"Chase!" My brother calls after me. He runs over to us, "Are you two okay?"

Both panting heavily, we stand to our feet, nodding. "Whoa..." Bree says, looking at the metal beam.

"Okay, yeah! Let's go!" My older brother says, now frightened.

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

We all start running towards the exit as more and more beams and building structures fall around us.

My heart is thumping in my chest as we get closer and closer to the door.

"It's closing in!" I yell to my brothers, seeing the open exit being closed by fallen wood and metal.

Right before it closes I feel myself pushed through the exit.

I stand up smiling, "Guys, we ma-..." My smile fades as I look around.

"Adam, where's Chase?" I ask my older brother, as he stands up off the ground.

"Chase?...Chase!"

"Chase, where are you?!" We call.

My heart drops to my stomach as I see I leg twisted up under a beam from the roof."Adam. Adam, look!" I point in the direction as we run towards, what we hope is our baby brother.

"Chasey!" Adam yells.

Adam uses his strength to lift several beams off of Chase.

When he finally removed the last one, I fall down beside of Chase.

"Chase," I whisper, cupping his face in my hands. "Chase, can you hear me?"

He coughs and tries to move, but yells out in pain.

"Where does it hurt?" I ask him.

"M-my leg," he says, his eyes watering.

He probably broke it!

"Okay. Adam, gently pick Chase up and I'll speed us back to the lab!" I instruct.

Adam nods, picking up out brother, and wrapping his arm around me.

 **Time Skip**

Adam and I are currently sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting for 's diagnosis of Chase.

I lay my head on my older brothers shoulder, crying softly.

Chase passed out on the way home, and he's been unresponsive ever since.

"A-Adam, what if-" before I can finish my sentence, he interrupts me.

"No. Don't think like that. He'll be fine! I promise!"

Leo is sitting next to us, not saying a word. He seems really upset. It's probably not helping seeing his older sister cry because of it.

Quickly drying my tears, I sit up straight, looking at my adoptive brother.

"Leo, you okay?" I ask him. He just nods.

walks into the living room, Adam, Leo, and I immediately standing up.

"How is he?" I ask, wiping tears from my eyes.

"He's good. He came to about an hour ago! His leg is broken, and he has several cracked ribs. And some minor cuts and bruises."

"Can we go see him?" Leo asks, seeming to be in a better mood.

"Yeah! Just don't be too loud! His super hearing is glitching."

We all nod and run down to the lab, where Douglas is standing by Chase.

Chase smiles at us as we walk over. "Hey guys!"

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

My siblings all come one by one, wrapping their arms around my neck.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" My sister kisses my forehead.

"Does it hurt?" Leo asks, pointing to my leg and ribs.

I shrug my shoulders, causing a bit of pain in my sides. "Just a little."

"How long till he's fully recovered?" Adam looks to Douglas.

"Uh, maybe a month. It would usually be longer, but his bionics help him to heal faster than a normal human," Douglas replies.

"Okay, you three. Your brother needs rest, so back upstairs," tells my siblings.

They obey, telling me goodbye before leaving.

 **Time Skip 2 Days**

I walked into the lab on my crutches, sitting at a seat next to my sister, when the mission alert goes off.

"Guys, let's go!" Adam yells. We run to our capsules, allowing it to change us into our mission suits.

Just as we make it to the door stops me. "Chase, what are you doing?"

"Mission alert!" I say, pointing to the screen, then trying to move quickly with my crutches.

"No, you can't go! You know you're not allowed to go until your leg is better."

"Wait, what?" I ask, disappointed.

"He's right, Chase. You don't need to go! You could damage your leg more than it already is!" Bree pats my shoulder before her and Adam take off, accompanied by .

 **Time Skip 3 Weeks**

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

"Hey, Chase!" I greet my brother who's sitting at the kitchen counter, poking at his food.

"Hey," he mumbles a reply.

"Why the long face?"

He sighs heavily. I think I already know, but I'll just let him tell me.

"I'm completely useless!" He says frustrated. "I can't go on missions, I can't do anything around the house. I can barely walk up the stairs!" He says, pointing to the big staircase.

"If I hadn't been so weak this wouldn't have happened," he ends quietly.

"Chase, you are not useless! And you are not weak!" I say, shocked he would think so.

"If I had Adam's super strength, I wouldn't have broken my leg!" He says.

"I'm not saying I regret doing it. I'm glad I pushed you guys out of the way. But, if I just could've been a little stronger-"

I cut him off. "You saved mine and Adam's life! You save mine twice! If you hadn't tackled me, I would've been crushed by the beam! And said that if you hadn't knocked me and Adam through the exit we would have been completely crushed! Your body just happened to have landed in a perfect spot up under the rubble."

He looks down at the counter, and I place my hand on his shoulder.

"Chase, you are anything but useless! Never think that of yourself! Everyone breaks a bone here and there! Even Adam!"

He glances up at me as I continue.

"You may not but strong in your muscles, but your strong here and here," I say, pointing to his head and heart.

He gives me a small smile before wrapping his arms around me. "Thanks, Bree."

 **Time Skip 1 Week**

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

"Well, what does it say, ? Am I all clear?" I ask impatiently.

He smiles at me, "Yep! Your good to go on the next mission!"

"Yes!" I jump off the table without any cast or crutches.

As if it was planned, a mission alert goes off, and my siblings run quickly into the lab.

"Chase, you're better!" Bree smiles.

I nod my head.

"Yes! The team's together again!" Leo and Adam cheer.

"We should celebrate!" says, everyone nodding in agreement.

"We can celebrate later!" I say, using my mission leader voice. I run to my capsule, followed by my siblings. "Let's suit up!"


	7. Teasing

**Plot idea from Susz! Please R &R!**

 **Chase 4, Bree 6, Adam 7**

 **Third P.O.V.**

"Chasey! Little Chasey, where are you?" Ten year old Adam runs into the main part of the lab looking for his brother.

A much smaller, seven year old Chase hops into the room with a look of glee on his face. "Adee, guess what!"

"You grew?" Adam's eyes widen. Chase rolls his eyes, "No! I rememberized the whole alphabet!" Chase says in his own four year old language.

"Oh. So I guess your still short?" Adam laughs, patting his younger brothers head.

Adam never means any real harm to Chase. Chase just understands more than Adam realizes, because of his super smarts. Adam doesn't think Chase really gets what he's saying. But he does.

"Adee, be nice!" Chase whines, struggling to get his tiny body up on a stool at the cyber desk.

"What's wrong? You too tiny for the chair?" Adam cackles.

"Stop it, Adee!" Chase yells, his eyes beginning to water.

"Make me!...Oh wait, you can't! You're too tiny!"

A few tears going down his cheeks, Chase charges at Adam. But he's older brother easily pins him to the ground.

"Adam, what are you doing?!" Six year old Bree speeds into her older brother, knocking him off of Chase.

"He started it!" Adam defends himself.

"No I didn't!" Chase jumps up and runs over to his sister, "Bee-Bee, Adee was making fun of me! I was just trying to make him stop!" He cries.

"Adam, I told you not to pick on Chase!" Donald walks into the room, scolding the eldest bionic.

"But he's so easy to pick on! I mean look at him! He's short, weak, and he has weird spiky hair!" Adam says.

"Stop it!" Chase cries hard, running over to his father figure. "Daddy, it was Adee's fault! I promise!"

Donald picks him up, "I know, buddy. Adam, you and I need to have a talk! Now!"

"Here, I'll take Chasey," Bree says, reaching up towards her brother.

"Bree, I don't think you can carry-" Donald doesn't get to finish his sentence, before a very determined Bree cuts him off.

"I can do it! Give him to me!"

Donald sighs, handing Chase downward to Bree's small frame.

Chase wraps his arms and legs tightly around her, as she grunts. Slowly, she makes her way over to the couch, setting him up there before crawling beside him.

-❤️❤️❤️-

Donald frowned down on his eldest son, "Adam, why would you pick on your little brother like that?"

Adam shrugs his tiny yet broad shoulders, "Cause he's funny looking! Besides, he doesn't really know what I'm saying."

Donald sighs, "Okay, look. I know you think that since he's younger he doesn't understand much, but he does. With his super intelligence he understands even more than you do. So you have to be careful about what you say. Now that he's getting older it hurts him even more."

Adam's eyes turn sad, "I never meant to hurt Chasey!"

His eyes go back to their normal, clueless state, "Oh well!" He walks away smiling.

-❤️❤️❤️-

Chase sits across from his big sister, "Bee-Bee, w-why does Adee like t-to pick on me?" He asks, crying.

"I don't know Chasey. Maybe it's because he's older and bigger."

Little Chase wipes tears off his cheeks, "But he's bigger than you, a-and he still doesn't p-pick on y-you!"

"I know. I don't know why he does it. Adam's just a big poopy head!" Bree spats.

Chase clamps his tiny hands over his sisters mouth, "Bee-Bee! Language!"

Bree giggles, "Chasey, are you okay?" She asks, using her small fingers to wipe his cheeks.

He nods, laying his head on her shoulder.

Bree holds him close, "Don't worry, Chasey! I think you're just as big as Adam!"

At that moment, Adam walks in, sitting next to his little brother. Still upset, Chase scoots closer to Bree.

"Chase, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! I just wanted to have some fun."

Chase thinks for a minute, "Well...okay, I guess I forgive you."

Adam smiles, "Really?"

Chase nods and hugs his older brother, before they both pull a protesting Bree into their embrace.

-❤️❤️❤️-

 **Eleven Years Later**

 **Chase 15, Bree 17, Adam 18**

"Adam, stop it! Put me down!" An older, broader, and much taller Chase yells at his brother.

"No can do, little bro. For training I have to walk around the house with you flopping helplessly over my back!" Adam smiles smugly.

"That's it!" Chase reaches down towards his brothers leg, pulling it out from under him.

"Whoa!" Adam yelps. "Ow!"

Quickly getting up off the floor, Chase chuckles at his brother. "Ha! I'll take smarts over strength any day!"

"Oh ha ha!" Adam mocks, pushing himself off the ground. "You know, you think you're so smart! Well, you're not! Your super smarts are nothing compared to me! I can take out three guys at a time. Meanwhile, you probably couldn't take out Leo!"

Chase rolls his eyes, trying his best to ignore the hurtful words of his brother.

"You're pathetically weak! Ridiculously small! And not to mention incredibly annoying! You really don't even have an important spot in the team!"

Chase felt tears threatening to fall at Adam's last words. "Okay, look, I'm sorry! I was just trying to defend myself."

"Well, it's about time you at least tried to have strength! You know, Bree and I would be better off on missions without you!" Adam yells, unaware that his sister is walking around the corner after hearing everything.

"Adam!" She yells, just as Chase runs out of the room.

Instead of dealing with Adam, Bree runs after her other brother.

"Chase!" She runs over to him, finding him in one of Donald's spare rooms.

"Come here!" She drops beside him, enveloping him in a hug.

Doing his best to hold back the tears, Chase hugs his sister tightly.

"He never stops," he chokes out. Bree rubs his back, holding him close, "I know. I'm so sorry.

She pulls him away enough to see his face. Placing her hands on his cheeks, she wipes the tears that are falling. "Chase, none of that was true! We need you on the team!" She says.

Bree smirks, "He's just a big poopy head!"

Chase laughs, placing his hands over his sisters mouth, "Bree, language!"

They both laugh, Bree pulling Chase back into a hug. "You good?"

Chase nods his head, "Yeah. Thanks for being there for me."

Smiling, Bree kisses his cheek, "Always."


	8. Behind Every Bully

**Hey, hey! I am SO SO SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated this story in so long! But this chapter is super long so maybe that will make up for it! :) Also, upon request, I have added more Adam into this chapter! Please R &R**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Chase 15, Bree 17, Adam 18**

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

"Yes, . I'll be home in time for training...Okay...Okay...Okay... Eww! That's too much information!...Okay...Bye... Okay...Bye."

Finally hanging up the phone I continue my short walk home. Not paying big attention, I'm caught off guard by someone pulling me into a dark alley.

"What the?!" Throwing punches at my offender, I almost make an escape, then I find myself surrounded by three other guys.

Getting nervous I ask, "What do you guys want?"

One of them laughs, sending chills down my spine. "Just to have a little fun!"

My data base matches his higher pitched, yet intimidating voice immediately.

"Trent," I growl. He and his buddies shine flashlights in my face.

"Yep! Now that your big siblings aren't around to protect you, it's go time!"

I take a step back, trying to take in the shadowy figures before me. "I don't need them. I can protect myself!"

Laughing again, Trent takes a closer step, "Well, well! Little Daven-dork thinks he's a tough guy now!"

Without a warning he yells out, "Get him!"

I'm pushed to the ground, causing my head to bang against the concrete. I can feel the blood rushing to my skull.

I try to hit back, but they've pinned me down, punching me left and right. I can't use my bionics in front of so many people.

After a very long ten minutes they finally decide that I've had enough.

"Alright guys, let's get out of here!" One of them say. Their voices are magnified ten times in my ears from my head hitting the ground, causing my bionic hearing to glitch.

"Aren't we gonna help him?"

"No, we gotta go before someone sees! Come on!" And with that I hear the sound of footsteps running away.

I pull out my phone to call for help, but it's shattered.

How am I gonna get home?

Pushing myself up off the ground, I use all the strength I have left.

Doing my best, I manage to stumble the rest of the way home.

-❤️❤️❤️-

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

"Adam, stop it!" I yell at my brother.

"C'mon! Have some fun!" He pokes me.

"No! Quit pestering me!"

Adam stands up and leaves the room just as our younger brother comes through the door.

Taking a look at him, I see cuts, bruises, a black eye, and blood all over him.

"Chase!" I run over to him, assisting in him getting to the couch.

"What happened?" I question, going to get the first aid kit.

Chase leans back against the cushion, "Trent and his friends happened."

"They did this to you?" I feel anger boiling in my blood, as I take out the bandages and cleaning medicine. Chase nods his head.

I sigh, cleaning the blood off his skin, "Poor thing."

After several minutes I finally got all the blood off, put some medicine on it to stop infection, then bandage him up.

Chase closes his eyes tightly, holding his head. "What's wrong?" I worry.

"I hit my head on the ground when they attacked me," he replies.

"Okay, Chase, you need to rest. C'mon, I'm taking you to your capsule."

I help him stand, waiting for his protests. "Bree, I'm fine!"

There it is.

"Chase, you're hurt! Now come on! Your capsule will make you feel better!" I speed us both down to the lab, helping him into his capsule. I program it to change him into his pajamas.

"Stay here until I come to get you. And don't go to sleep! You might have a concussions !" I demand. He sighs and I can here him mumbling complaints as I walk away.

I choose to ignore him, thinking of how to handle Trent.

Before I leave the room, I stop at Eddy's screen. "Eddy, make sure he stays awake and stays in his capsule!"

"You mean annoying the poor kid for hours while holding him against his will? Okay!" Eddy replies.

-❤️❤️❤️-

"How dare Trent beat up my little brother!" I say quietly to myself, as I walk to Trent's

Arriving there, I walk up to the door, ringing the doorbell. A women answers the door. She's in baggy clothes and looks completely exhausted. And she appears to be in her late thirties.

"Hi, can I help you?" She smiles.

"Yes, I'm looking for Trent. We're working on a school project together!" I reply with a smile.

"Oh, well come on in."

I follow her into the house, observing the environment. Although there wasn't much to observe.

It's a very tight, little, one story house. Not full of very many items.

The roof above the kitchen appears to have a leak, there are some dents in the walls and cracks in the floor.

There's only two chairs at the tiny kitchen table. And only a couple old looking chairs in the living room.

"You have a lovely house," I compliment, seeing they can't afford much.

"Thank you, sweetie," the lady, who I'm now assuming is Trent's mother, replies gently.

She walks to the hallway, "Trent, you have company."

Then turning back to me she asks, "Can I offer you anything to eat or drink?"

"Oh, no thank you," I reply.

She nods her head, with a slight look of disappointment.

"Well...could I have some water?" I change my mind. I don't want her to think I didn't want it because of the condition of her house.

She smiles and walks into the kitchen as Trent comes into the living room. "What do you want?" He growls.

I scowl at him quickly, "Your mother is very sweet. What happened to you?"

I quickly smile as his mother comes back into the room. Trent immediately smiles and acts happy to see me.

"Mom, this is my friend Bree!" He says. I'm surprised he knew my name.

His mom smiles, handing me a glass of water, "Yes, she said you two were working on a school project."

Trent and I nod our heads as I look around again.

Taking in everything, I get a glimpse as to why he might be such a bully.

"Well, we should probably get started!" Trent says, grabbing my arm, beginning to pull me into his room. But gently enough so his mother wouldn't ask questions.

"Oh wait. Bree, would you like to stay for dinner?" She asks me.

"I would love to, but unfortunately I can't stay very long. My little brother is sick, and I have to be home to take care of him," I reply, shooting a look at Trent. He glares at me.

"Oh. Perhaps another time?"

"Definitely!" I smile, as Trent pulls me into his room.

Closing the door, he plops down on a chair. "What do you want?"

"I want you to stop picking on my brother!" I place my hands on my hips.

He laughs, "And what are you gonna do about it?"

I roll my eyes, spotting a picture on his desk. "Who's that?" I ask.

He picks up the picture, "That's me and my little brother."

I can see a place where someone has obviously been cut out. "Who's missing?" I ask.

His face saddens. "My dad."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize-" before I can finish, Trent corrects me.

"He's not dead, Bree. He left us."

"Wow..." I whisper. "I don't know what I'd do if had left us."

"Yeah, well we're over it," he replies coldly. "Is that all you came here for? Because your brother took a few blows?"

"Trent, it wasn't just a few blows! He came home with blood, bruises, and cuts all over him! And he could possibly have a concussion!" I raise my voice slightly.

"Okay, well I'm sorry." He blows it off as if it's no big deal.

Ready to blow up at him, I take a deep breath. Remembering everything I thought of earlier.

His family doesn't seem to have much, his mom must work a lot. And it has to be hard without his father here.

once told us that people who bully only do so because they're lives are so miserable.

"Trent...why do you bully Chase?"

He scoffs, not making eye contact. "I don't know. Maybe because he has everything! His family is rich. He's got good grades. His father cared enough to stay around. He has siblings who look out for him."

A while ago, me and my siblings were complaining about Trent to . He always told us, "Behind every person that bullies, is a broken life. They pick on others to make themselves feel better."

I sigh, replying to Trent. "You have a brother. And your mother, I can tell she loves you very much!"

"Yeah, me and my brother are always at each other's throats since my dad left. One blaming the other! You know, Chase always seems so happy! Why?" Trent says, almost yelling.

"Because he makes the best of everything. Trent, we don't have perfect lives! Our father works half the time. And our life is full of chaos! Because we're..." I lower my voice, "Because we're bionic, we're constantly looking over our shoulders! Especially Chase!"

A few months ago Trent saw the three of us using our bionics. But he agreed not to say anything because he realized he could use it to his advantage! I speed him to all of his classes, Chase does most of his homework, and Adam uses his strength to help him in football games.

We never really considered this bullying though. We always did it willingly to keep our secret...well...a secret. I had no idea that Trent actually bullied Chase until today.

"Why Chase?" Trent asks me.

I sigh. "Chase is our mission leader. If anything happened to Adam or I, he would feel responsible. Even though it wouldn't be his fault at all," I sit in the chair next to him.

Trent nods his head and I place my hand on his arm. "Trent...I know you don't think so...but you have a great life! Your mother and brother love you! You have a roof over your head and food to eat."

He avoids all eye contact with me, so I continue. "I don't know you're situations. But if it's really bad, I'm sure would give you and your family some mo-"

"No! We're not a charity." Trent interrupts. "And you know what, this really isn't any of your business, so why don't you keep your nose out of it!" He snaps.

Hurt by his comment I stand up. "Okay, whatever! You know, I was actually starting to like you there for a minute! I even felt a little sorry for you! But forget that. I'm just going to say what I came here to say."

Pointing a finger at him, I narrow my eyes. "Stay away from my brother. Or you'll be answering to me!" And with that I leave the room.

Taking the glass of water back to his mom, I stop at the kitchen. "Thank you for the water!" I smile.

"You're welcome. Will you be coming back soon?" She asks.

"Umm...maybe," I reply, walking towards the door. "It was nice to meet you, Miss...?"

"Janet!"

"Miss Janet," I smile and leave.

-❤️❤️❤️-

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

"Eddy, let me out!" I yell, pounding on my capsule door.

"No can do! Bree told me to keep you in here until she got back, and that's exactly what I intend to- AAHH!"

Eddy screams as Bree super speeds in.

"Bree! Thank goodness! Get me out!" I plead. She laughs, "Eddy, open the door."

"Alright. Fine," Eddy whines, opening my capsule door.

 **Bree'S P.O.V.**

I watch Chase jump out of his capsule and run over to me. "You we're gonna for two hours!" He says, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I had some things to do!" I reply, sitting on the cyber desk.

"Like what?" He asks, climbing up beside me.

"I went to see Trent."

Chase gives me a puzzled look, "Why?"

"Because he beat you up! But...when I was there, I got to know a lot about him. And I know why he bullies you now," I reply.

"Why?"

"Because he's jealous."

"Of me?" Chase scoffs.

"No. Of your life. Chase...Trent's father left them a few years ago. They don't have much money, and their home needs some repairs."

Chase stares down at his hands as I continue. "And when he looks at you...he sees a kid who has everything. A kid who's rich, happy, has a great family! But he didn't see everything. And I explained to him that...our lives are not what they appear to be."

Turning towards me, Chase asks, "Why would he bully me for that?"

Sighing, I try to think of a way to explain it. "You remember when told us, when people bully others, it's because they're own lives are so miserable they take it out on those who have more."

Chase nods his head, seeming to understand. I take a deep breath in, then slowly letting it out. "Well, I thought I was actually going to see a nice side of Trent. But then he went back to his old jerk self."

Chase sighs, looking down. "I know I should be sorry for him...but it's kind of hard." He says, with a look of guilt.

"Chase, you have a right not to be. His life is no excuse for what they did to you!" I rub his shoulder, "We need to tell Adam."

"No!" Chase quickly replies. "No, I don't want Adam to know!"

"Why not?"

"Because! Then he'll start making jokes about me being beat up, and it'll be worse than before."

"Chase, Adam is not going to joke about this! This is serious! We need to talk to him!"

He sighs, "Okay, fine."

-❤️❤️❤️-

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

My sister and I run around the house searching for our older brother.

"Adam!" Bree calls. Leo walks into the living room. "He's playing video games in Big D's room."

Oh boy is he gonna be in trouble when finds out!

"Okay, thanks!" Bree grands my hand, pulling me to the room. "Adam!"

"What? I'm busy!"

"We need to talk to you. It's important!" I watch as Bree turns off his video games, blocking the TV.

"Hey! Bree, what was that for!" Adam yells.

"Adam, this is important! Now Chase, tell him what happened!"

Adam turns towards me, noticing my black eye and cuts. "Chase, what happened?" He stands up, walking over to me.

"Uh...umm..." I stutter. I just know he'll make fun of me! And he should! I should've been able to defend myself, even without using bionics

Bree gives me a rad glare, "Chase..."

Sighing, I explain to Adam everything that Trent and his friends did to me.

 **Adam's P.O.V.**

Oh they are so gonna pay!

"Chase, how long have they been bullying you?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "A few months."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Bree asks him, as we all sit on 's bed, Chase in the middle.

Again, Chase shrugs and replies, "I never thought this would happen."

Bree rubs his shoulders and explains to me how she paid a visit to Trent. She told me about his dad and their living condition.

Shaking my head, I turn towards Chase. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he responds.

Bree sighs, "I'm sorry to tell you Chase, but I don't think he's gonna stop any time soon. But I promise we'll help you any way we can!"

"Yeah. Right after I knock all his teethe out!" I add in.

Chase laughs, "Thanks guys. You know...earlier, when Trent was picking on me, he said that you guys weren't around to protect me anymore. I said that I didn't need you guys to protect me. But the truth is...I do. Thank you guys for always being there for me."

I look at my sister to see her eyes tearing up as she wraps her arms around Chase, pulling his head to her shoulder.

"We always will be!" I say, enveloping them both in a tight hug.

 **\- ❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Have a story line you'd like me to write? Leave it in the reviews! :)**


	9. Not Again

**Hi! I have 2 reviews to reply to.**

 **The first one, someone asked how I got red hearts in my story. I used the red heart emojis on my iPod. :)**

 **The second one, I'm not really replying to, more talking about. It was a negative review I got. Now, I'm not taking it to heart. Everyone has their own opinion. And if you don't like my story, you don't like my story. But please keep that opinion to yourself. I'm obviously not upset, though. I just ask that the only criticism I get, be helpful and constructive. Thank you! :)**

 **And before I forget, the last chapter was a request/idea from Susz. I forgot to add that in. Thank you, Susz, for being helpful and supportive! ;)**

 **Now, on to the story! Please R &R!**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Chase 17, Bree 19, Adam 20**

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

I sigh to myself, relaxing on the penthouse terrace with my eyes closed. You would think living in a big place like Centium City would be stressful and loud. But it's actually quite the opposite. It's very peaceful and quiet.

Probably because he's not here. Now don't get me wrong, I love him. But he can be overbearing sometimes. Just...loud and...painful. I'm happy to finally be away from it.

"PARTY IN THE PENTHOUSE!"

My eyes snap open hearing his booming voice echo through the house.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me."

I stand up, walking into the living room, where I'm immediately swept off the floor.

"Chasey!"

"Adam!" I greet him with forced enthusiasm. "Okay, you can put me down now. Adam...Adam...Adam, put me down!"

He drops me to the ground. Skylar gasps and helps me stand. "Are you okay?"

I nod my head. "Yeah, I'm used to it."

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

I'm so happy Adam and Leo decided to come for a visit! I've missed them like crazy! I know Chase has, too. But...he doesn't seem to enthused about this.

I knew that they were visiting, but Adam wanted to surprise Chase. I'm a little worried about our little brother, though. He looked kind of sad when he saw Adam. Then again, he's never been good with surprises. Maybe he's just a bit overwhelmed.

"So, uh...what are you guys doing here?" Chase asks, giving Leo a hug.

"Do we need a reason to come see our siblings?" Adam questions, as Chase chuckles.

"No, I guess not."

"Hey, why don't you two get settled in the guest room while Skylar and I cook supper?" I suggest.

Leo nods, then looks at Skylar. "Don't let her do too much of the cooking."

"Hey, she's actually improved some!" Chase defends me. I smile at him.

"Thank you, Chase."

He nods. "Yeah, she used to be able to burn water. Now she burns solid foods instead."

I send him a glare. "Just for that you're helping!" I push him into the kitchen, with him mumbling protests. "Move it, mister!" I demand.

-❤️❤️❤️-

 **Adam's P.O.V.**

Leo and I walk back downstairs as Bree, Chase, and Skylar finish setting the food on the table.

"Well, it smells good!" Leo compliments.

"Hey, Chase, where's your high chair?" I tease, punching his shoulder. He rolls his eyes, rubbing his arm as he stands next to Bree.

"Okay, everyone find a seat so we can eat!" She instructs. After everyone is seated, Bree turns to Chase.

"Chase, will you say the blessing?"

He nods his head. Before he can begin, I smirk. "You better stand in your chair so He can hear you from way up there."

He sends a hard at me as Kaz, Oliver, and Leo chuckle. Chase begins praying. Once he finishes, we all dip food into our plates.

"So, how are things at the academy?" Kaz questions, taking a bite.

Leo shrugs his shoulders. "Eh. Same old, same old." I swallow the food in my mouth, before joining the conversation.

"How are things going with this new team?"

Skylar smiles at me. "Great! And guess what? I got my powers back!"

"Oh, Bree told me you had lost them. Congrats on getting them back!" I smile.

"How did that happen?" Leo asks, taking a sip of his drink. Skylar places her hand on Chase's shoulder, who's sitting next to her.

"Chase got them back for me." She smiles at him and he smiles back.

"Do we have to bring that up again?" Oliver huffs. Kaz laughs.

"Oliver's still sad he didn't get them back for her."

"Well I'm just shocked little Chasey did something useful for once!" I joke. Chase takes a sip of his drink, before leaning over to our sister, who's sitting at the head of the table.

She nods her head. "Are you okay?" I can hear her whisper. Chase nods his head, standing to his feet, and walking upstairs.

"What's with him?" Leo asks. Bree just shrugs her shoulders.

"He said he didn't feel good. I'll go check on him after dinner."

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

Okay, maybe I lied about feeling sick, and I do feel bad about that. But I had to get out of there. I had finally escaped Adam's jokes and punches, and now it's back.

The bruises were finally starting to fade, and I was starting to get a little bit of self confidence back. I know I act like his joke don't bother me, but the truth is...they hurt. More than his punches or when he decides to play Bionic Brother Toss.

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

Something tells me Chase isn't sick. He's been acting weird since Adam and Leo got here.

Skylar and I clear the table and wash the dishes, as the boys settle in the living room.

"You think Chase is okay?" Skylar concerns, as we finish up. I nod my head.

"I'm sure he's fine. I'm gonna go check on him."

I walk upstairs to my brothers room, opening the door. He's laying on his capsule bed with his legs pulled up to his chest, tossing a rubber bouncy ball up and down.

"Hey." I walk over and sit in front of him. He sighs.

"Hey."

I give him a questioning look. "Chase, you're not really sick are you."

He looks at me with a shamed expression. "No."

"Then why are you up here? Why aren't you down there with the boys?"

He sighs, pausing his ball tossing. "You wouldn't understand." I cross my arms before replying to him.

"Try me."

He ignores and continues tossing his ball. I take the ball out of his hand, forcing him to look at me.

"Hey, talk to me." He takes a heavy breath.

"Why is Adam here?"

I'm taken back by his question. "Are you not happy?"

He hesitates before answering. "Well...yeah-"

"You hesitated..."

Chase takes a heavy breath. "I am. It's just...I had finally escaped his jokes. And here, no one treated me like a human punching bag. And...I know they're only visiting for a week, but this is going to be a very long week for me." He takes a heavy breath.

"When we were younger, I always...I always looked up to Adam. He was like a hero to me because he was so strong. I thought I would always have a big brother that I could count on no matter what. I know he's always there for important things. But...I've always wanted a big brother I could go to about the little things. Like, girls and stuff. But I can't go to Adam without him cracking a joke at my expense in every sentence."

"Chase, I never knew you felt this way. You know he's only kidding, right?"

"At first, yes. But after years of all this, I'm beginning to think he really means it. And it just gets harder and harder to ignore them. Especially when all he says is true."

I never knew Chase believed everything Adam said about him. "No they are not!"

"Yes it is. I'm short, I'm a nerd, I'm no fun. And it's clear I'm never gonna get a girlfriend. I couldn't even get one out of eight androids to like me!"

I sigh, realizing where he's coming from. Adam's not the only one who picked on him. Kids at our old school always teased him, and the students at the academy always complained about him. But he was just always his self, so I never thought he really cared. I should have defended him more often. I've never really made fun of him, but that doesn't mean I should let Adam get away with it.

I move up to the top of the bed beside my younger brother, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He leans his head on me as I begin speaking to him.

"Chase, I know a lot of people have picked on you. But you're you. You've always been yourself, no matter what people said. I know some of the comments hurt. And yeah, you may be a little smaller than Adam, and you may be a tad nerdy."

"A tad?" He raises an eyebrow. I hesitate for a minute.

"Okay...a lot. But, can I tell you the truth?" I place my hand on his cheek, making him look up at me. "We wouldn't want you to be any other way. We love you for who you are. Chase...there is so much more to who you are then just smart. You put everyone else before yourself, you've put your life on the line hundreds of times, and you're the most dependable person I know." He just stares up at me with his hazel eyes as I continue.

"And you will get a girlfriend. You just have to wait for the right person. I mean, look at me. I'm older than you, and still have yet to have a relationship worth speaking of. No matter what people say, you just keep being you."

Chase smiles at me. "Thanks, Bree!" He hugs me tightly around the waist. I hug him back, kissing the top of his head.

"Anytime."

-❤️❤️❤️-

"Welcome to Mission Command!" Chase leads everyone to the cyber desk, introducing Adam and Leo to the underground room.

"Whoa! This is awesome!" Adam goes to touch the cyber desk, but Chase slaps his hand away.

"That's not like our cyber desk back at the academy or Mission Creek. With Roman and Riker sneaking in here, I've upgraded the security. Enter the passcode too many times and you'll be on the ground."

"That's why that happened!" Kaz shouts in realization.

Chase rolls his eyes. "You should know the password by now."

"Mm, yes. He should also know how to spell his own name!" Skylar jokes and we all laugh.

"Even I can spell Kaz!" Adam chuckles.

"No, I mean his full name. Kazimearis." Skylar informs him. Adam's eyes widen.

"Wow, your parents did not like you!" He teases as Kaz glares at him. "It's okay. Douglas must not have liked Chase too much, cause he created him as such a disappointment!"

I can see the look of hurt in Chase's eyes as he glares at our brother. That's it. Adam is not making him feel this way anymore.

"Adam, can I talk to you? Upstairs."

As we head to the hyper lift, Chase pulls me back. "Bree, don't." I place my hand on his, giving him a reassuring smile before exiting with Adam.

 **Adam's P.O.V.**

"What's up?" I turn towards my sister as we arrive in the living room.

"You need to stop treating Chase like that."

"Like what? He knows I'm kidding."

She sighs. "No, he doesn't! He's taken everything you and everyone else have ever said about him to heart. That's why he left at dinner! He felt that he had finally gotten away from being your punching bag, to having you back."

I can't help but feel a little hurt by what she's saying. "So, he wasn't happy that I came?"

"Adam, he loves you. But...I can't tell you that he was exactly thrilled. If you had treated him with more respect then he would've been."

I sit on the couch with a heavy sigh. "I had no idea...I mean I...There's nothing I can do to make this right. I have no excuse. I love him, he has to know that."

Bree sits beside me. "He does. But...You're right. You don't have an excuse. But you can make it right."

"How?"

She places her hand on my shoulder. "Talk to him. Apologize and show him you really mean it by easing up on him."

I take a heavy breath. "I'm sure he doesn't want to talk to me." Bree shakes her head.

"He wants to more than you'll ever know. Adam, all he wants is a big brother who he can depend for every little thing without being made fun of. Now, I know you're only kidding. But Chase doesn't. After all this time he's starting to believe everything you've said. Talk to him."

I nod my head, realizing the truth behind her words. "You don't know how...ashamed I am for making our little brother feel like I don't...care."

She rubs my shoulder. "Just go talk to him. It'll be fine."

-❤️❤️❤️-

I walk upstairs, knocking on my brothers door. "Chase? Can I come in?"

"Yeah." I hear his muffled voice respond from the other side of the door.

Cracking open the door, I see him sitting on his bed, reading a book.

"Davenport decided to make you a capsule bed?" He nods his head in response.

I sit in front of him. "Listen...Bree told me how you felt. And...I am so sorry I ever made you feel that way. I never knew...I never knew you believed what I was saying."

He sighs. "Adam...I just...I don't understand why you always pick on me. Or...use me as a punching bag."

"I don't know. I mean, it's what big brothers do."

"I never did that to Leo." He catches me. That's no excuse for me.

"You're right. Chase, I don't have an excuse for any of my actions. All I know to say is...I'm sorry. And I promise I will never make fun or punch you again."

Chase nods his head. "Okay. I forgive you."

I give him a shocked expression. "Wait, just like that?"

He nods once again. "I forgive you if you'll prove to me that you're sincere."

"I will. I promise, little bro." I smile. "C'mere!" I pull him into a bear hug.

"Oof!" He grunts. "Adam, can't breathe!" I chuckle and let him go.

"I love you, man."

He smiles at me. "Love you too."

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

"Well, it's about time!" I smile as Leo and I sit beside our brothers. I sit beside Chase, and Leo beside on Adam.

They both laugh. "You know, this may turn out to be a pretty good week!" Chase grins and we all smile.


	10. Authors Note

**HEY HEY!**

 _ **I am so, so, sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'm having a bit of writers block...**_

 ** _I also have a ton of ongoing stories right now, and I'm trying so hard not to put any on hiatus, because I know that will really kill my stories._**

 ** _So if you guys want to see more, leave me some positive reviews, and PLEASE comment some ideas for this story!_**

 ** _And in this authors note, I want to say thank you! All the reviews you guys leave help me so much! You never say anything negative, even though I could use some constructive criticism. You all have no idea what your reviews mean to a growing writer._**

 ** _Love you guys!_**

 ** _THANK YOU!_**


	11. Take a Breath

**Hey! Man it's been forever since I updated. I know it seems like I've abandoned this story, but I haven't and don't plan to. It was requested that I do a part 3 to Bullied, and I promise it's on its way, just taking longer than I had hoped.**

 **Anywho, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Remember to read, review, favorite, and follow me and all my stories. And check out my other writings :) I have a couple new ones I'm hopefully posting soon.**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Chase 17, Bree 19, Adam 20, Leo 16**

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

"Man, what a day." Leo flops down onto the soft couch in Mentors Quarter. "Seven missions; literally one for each continent!"

"But what about Antarctica?" Adam pouts and I just shake my head. I was a little surprised that Chase didn't crack a joke.

Glancing at my younger brother, I find him gulping down a water bottle, his eyes trying to force their way closed. "You okay, Chase?" I worry, walking to where he stands.

"Yeah, why?" He puts on an obviously forced smiles and I shrug my shoulders.

"Just checking."

"Hey, Chase! Come play Combat 4 with us!" Leo pleads, tugging at Chase's arm.

He winces slightly, pulling his arm away. "Sorry, Leo, I can't. I've got two more classes to teach, paperwork, and Mr. Davenport wants me to upgrade the security cameras all today."

I furrow my brows. "Chase, it's five o' clock; you've been working all day. Take a break, Mr. Davenport will understa-"

"I can't, Bree!" And with that, he exits the room.

"Someone's grouchy." Adam scoffs and I punch his shoulder.

"Mr. Davenport is pushing Chase too hard." I huff, sitting down beside him.

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

"Great job, guys! Trevor, you need a little more work on your force field. I want you activating it in point three seconds." I sigh, finishing up my final class for the day.

Walking to my desk I get hit with a dizzy spell, grasping the glass top before I fall over. Taking a heavy breath, I continue to my seat, feeling shakey and sweaty as I sit down.

Am I getting sick? No, I don't have time to get sick. I'll be fine!

"Okay, paperwork...so much paperwork." The stack of white papers with black writing sat a foot tall, and that's no exaggerations. Mr. Davenport has left it for so long before he decided to give it to me.

 **1 HOUR LATER**

 **Third P.O.V.**

"One hour; one whole hour and I'm only half way through this stupid stack of paper!" Chase scolds himself aloud, earning the attention of his siblings who are entering the office they all share.

"Chase, take a breather and come swimming with us! The waves are perfect right now for surfing!" Adam grins widely.

"Adam, it's eight o' clock and already dark outside; no one is going swimming!" Bree rolls her eyes. She turns to her brother, watching him rub his temples; knowing he's holding down his dreadful commando app under stress.

"Will it bug you if we sit in here and watch TV while you work on it?" She asks; wanting to offer to help, but knowing Chase was the only one smart enough to figure out the paperwork.

"Uh, no. Go ahead." His quiet response confirmed that he was stressed. For Chase, keeping quiet helps keep Spike down.

Instead of turning on the television, his brothers crowd around the desk; a scheme to annoy the heck out of him in mind. "Whatcha doing?" Adam begins, causing a sigh to escape Chase's lips.

"Paperwork, Adam." His ink pen works slowly across the paper. Usually his brain would be working at much faster speeds, but he's too exhausted to concentrate.

Leo chuckles. "Nerd." Of course his brothers didn't realize how much it was actually bothering Chase. They knew he could blow it off and act as if it never happened. But what they didn't know was that, in his state of exhaustion, he felt much more sensitive.

"Knock it off." Chase's voice, quiet yet demanding, whispered to them. He felt warm tears brimming in his eyes. He wasn't really hurt by their words; in all honesty, he had no idea why he felt like crying.

"Chase, here are some more papers I found under my bed. I need them all done tonight." Donald placed them in front of his son, walking away without waiting for a reply. The boy lets out anothrt quiet, shakey sigh.

"Aww, poor little Chasey's got so much to do." Adam blabbers in a baby tone, ruffling his younger brothers hair.

"Stop!" Chase's words come out in a soft, quivered voice as he shoves Adam's hand away.

Bree, who had been watching the whole time - not knowing what to say - finally marched over. "Honey." She wraps her arm his shoulders, placing her free hand on his arm. "What's wrong?"

Shaking his head as more tears roll down his cheeks, he coughs out a response. "I...don't...k-know."

She sighs, pulling his head to her shoulder; a hand resting on his cheek. "Take a deep breath." She kisses his temple.

Bree realized why he was crying. The only reason Chase Davenport ever cried - for no apparent cause - was when he was flat out exhausted.

She cold feel his shoulders tensing as he tried to hold in his tears. Taking his hand she slowly pulls him out of the seat. "I think someone needs to go to sleep."

Chase shakes his head, firmly - yet slightly weak - planting his feet on the ground. "I still have all this paperwork to finish and I have the security cameras to upgrade!"

"No, Chase." Bree argues. "You need rest." She pulls him into Mentors Quarters and sits him down on the couch.

As she takes her place beside him, Chase immediately rests his head in her lap. She chuckles softly, tousling his hair. He tiredly smiles up at her with drooping, yet shining, hazel eyes. "Thank you."

A grin tugging at her lips, she softly replies. "Go to sleep. I love you."


End file.
